2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Sweden
2p Sweden is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". His personality and appearance are however somewhat underdeveloped in the fandom. His human name is Bernard Oxenstierna. Most use this name, while some call him Felix. Appearance His appearance varies. His hair varies from his counterpart's blond to black. His eyes tend to vary from red to brown to yellow. He is often seen in uniform, but the depiction varies. He is sometimes seen wearing drag. It is questioned on whether or not he is transgender or a drag queen. His height also varies from being the same height as his 1p counterpart to even being significantly smaller. He is sometimes seen to measure everything in Chairs so no one really knows. Commonly he is interpreted to be 2 1/2 chairs tall. Personality 2p Sweden's personality varies between interpretations, but he has some distinct possible personalities: #The No Running In My Lobby. This Sweden can be seen chasing around 2p Iceland and 2p Sealand while shouting "NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!". Both boys truely don't care and run anyway. They are seen as savages in his eyes. No one can truly do anything in Mr. Sweden's lobby. Not even 2p Finland... 2p Denmark is usually there, crying about something and taking a drag from his cigarette. Usually when people use this personality they like to pair him up with a 2p Norway that complains a lot about krabby patties. #The Cheerful. This is the main interpretation in which Sweden is very emotional, and tends to show his feelings very easily. He is often times seen smiling. However, this Sweden is shown to be manipulative with a desire to control and an incredible lack of empathy as well. He might seem to have the same psychotic aura of 1p Russia. With this personality he can be seen lusting after 1p Finland whom he finds suits his tastes and finds rather cute.. He may also name his furniture in this interpretation. Some common names have been Mr. Beefy for his leather couch, Aurora for his lamp, and Kriskin for his favorite chair. Another popular interpretation is he named his bed after 2p!Finland, but this can be seen as too risqué or simply too strange. #The Yandere. Some see 2p Sweden as a yandere, being cheerful and social but hiding a psychotic and murderous personality, similar to that of 2p England. In this interpretation he almost always has a daddy kink, but one time he did have a Dan and Phil kink. Yes that exists. Although these things are (arguably) the most popular, many other people have extremely different interpretations of him. Other interpretations can include him being somewhat childlike and have a sense of naivety about him, and even quite submissive There are plenty of crack fics around to display his many interpretations. He may also not be very rebellious and willing to follow orders, unlike his 1p counterpart in any interpretation. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2p s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Although a lot of his traits are based off of the Youtuber Pewdiepie yee. Depending on the person's view He may be an edgelord and so badass he could kill you with one look. He may also have an eight pack so that 2!P Sweden can be seen as "shredded". 2p Sweden has shown to have some murderous traits, like insanity and a tendency to find pleasure in hurting people, but is well at hiding it behind a "kawaii" face, with a dark aura as well. Gallery Axis.Powers .Hetalia.full.1270944yy.jpg image.jpg aph 2p sweden.jpg|2p sweden pin|link=pinterest.com 2P Sweden.png|2P Sweden Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries